A new trainer
by Albino Eevee
Summary: chapter 3 is now up and is much better :)
1. Prolegde: New beggings

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon I wont ever own pokemon. Jenna however is mine and plz ask if you want to use her in one of yours.  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: Leaving Home  
My small alarm clock/ radio sprung on at 7:30 sharp. I trid to slap the snooze button but miss and ended up falling out of bed and onto the ground with a THUD.   
" JEENNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA TIME TO GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" my mom screamed from downstairs. "YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!!!!" Oh fuck I forgot what today was..... I raced around my room grabbing my backpack that I had packed last night, and my shoes and was out the door in less then 10-min. after I woke up. Run...Run...must not stop...must beat Ryan to the gym. About 3months ago our Lab had a fire and burned down and those crap for brains city planners haven't felt the need to build a new one. So all the new trainers had to go to the gym to get a pokemon. I got there and hurriedly knocked on the door. The gym leader came and opened the door and I walked in. One of the other trainers were already there and was deciding which pokemon he should get. His name was Matt and had short brown hair and green eyes. He was 14 I on the other hand had brown eyes and blond hair. I was 13.   
"I'll pick this pokemon." Matt said and picked up a ball with a little leaf on it. Because the town I lived in 3 starting pokemon were Oddish, Mareep, and Meoth, I knew he got a oddish.   
"I'll chose Meoth then." I picked up the ball and a pokedex from the table. Iv always loved cat pokemon so getting a meoth was, in my opinion, great! I walked out of the gym and back toward my home. I still had to get some stuff from home.   



	2. Chapter One: Lets get it on!

Chapter One: Lets get it on!  
  
I awaken to hear voice out side my ball. " "I'll chose Meoth then." My ball rocks lightly as se pick it up. I feel her turn and walk over to the door, open it, and walk out. She starts to jog, then stops opens a door runs up what I think are stairs and drop something.   
"Well little guy come on out. Pokeball go!" My ball enlarged and I popped out. I looked around and saw the I was in a bed room with a bed, clock, phone, tv, dresser, and a desk. And there standing infrount of me was a girl who had long blond hair dark colored eyes and looked to be maybe 13 or 14. A back pack was on the bed.   
" So little guy what do you want to be named?"  
  
"mew mow? Ow Meow" Are you talking to me? I am not a BOY  
  
"oh well then girl what do you want to be named? How about Kipt?"  
  
"MEOOOW me OWWWWWW?" oh please tell me that is your dumb idea of a joke  
  
"OK how about.....Keira?" I cocked my head hmmm Keira...an short name but a pretty one. I jumped up smiled and purred to show that I liked it.   
"Alright Keira it is, and my name is Jenna." Jenna said.  
She smiled at me. "Ready to go Keira?"  
"Meooooowth Meowth" ready as I'll ever be so Let get it on!  
She giggled at my little use of getto fraze. "Do you want to stay in or out of your pokeball?" she asked me  
"Mew." out please I followed her down the stairs and out the door to begin my new life traveling with "Jenna" on her journey.   



	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend Pops Up

*note the rest of the story is going to be in Keira's pov*  
  
Chapter 3: A new friend Pops Up  
  
Crouch-crawl-down-crawl......Pounce!!!! "MEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWTHHH" I hissed at the piece of evil fluff.   
  
"MEEOTH MEEEOW MEOW!" MEET MIGHTY ME!!!!! BOW TO SCARY ME!!!!!!!! The little piece of fluff drifted away into a bush and got stuck. I heard Jenna giggling in the background at my antics of trying to catch a piece of fluff. I continued, ignoring her. I silently crept to the bush and pounced on the fluff. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWW" NOW IV GOT YOU  
  
Then suddenly the bush started to move! I looked closer..Not the bush something in the bush... Jenna sa this too and said " Keira get ready to do your fury swipes if something comes out!" I nodded my head, and let out a low growl."mrrrow...."   
I tensed and the bush started to move again and then something popped out. It looked like a Pidgey but it was larger. "   
  
MEOWWWWWW MRRRROW" Oh fuck it's a Pidgey on steroids!!! I started swiping it with fury swipes. It Tried to peck at me with its claws but I dodged and bit it. " I heard Jenna say "POKEBALL GO!" as she threw it at the "Pidgey on steroids" *later I found out that it was really a Pidgeotto but how would I know?*  
  
The pokeball rocked and then PING! The bird was caught. Jenna ran up hugged me and said "Oh THANK YOU, we caught a Pidgeotto!" I smiled at her and she smiled back and called the bird back out. "So Mr. Bird what do you want to be named?" She asked the bird. "Pi to pidge" Jenna looked at me to translate what the bird said.   
  
*all pokemon speech that Jenna understands will just be put in.*   
"he says that he already has a name and would like to be call that. His name is Otto."  
  
"Ok Otto return! You can come out later after you have had a rest." Otto returned into his pokemon and Jenna clipped Otto's ball to her belt. "Come on Keira I want to get to the next town before night falls if we can." I hop onto her back pack and then perched myself on her shoulders. I was pretty small even for a meowth so I had no problem keeping my balance. She reached up and petted me behind the ears, and I purred contentedly.   
  
*chapter is not done yet*  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
